


Healing Touch

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Explosions, Gen, Harassment, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added As Story Is Published, Possession, Stabbing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: After a lab accident Peter gains a new power, he’s still not a hundred percent sure how to deal with that but he’s figuring things it as they come.But when a murderer picks Manhattan for his hunting ground Peter decides to bring him to justice.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 15  
> Into the unknown | possession, magical healing, science gone wrong

Tony is writing down a series of equations, he and Peter had been trying to crack these to make them work with what they’ve been experimenting with but so far nothing has. Peter is over at the small device adjusting a few placements of minor parts when the little device starts humming, Peter looks around before glancing to the coding on the computer.

“Did you forget to stop it from running the code?” Peter asks nervously. 

“Oh shit! I knew I was forgetting something,” Tony wanders over to the computer they had been using that’s across the lab and frowns when he sees the code. It appears the device is trying to work but malfunctioning and he can’t get it to stop. 

“Hey Pete, why don’t you step away from it for a minute. I think something is wrong with it, though it is suppose to be a healing device so it might not be too ba-“ Tony is cut off by a loud explosion.

The little device had overloaded and exploded, little pieces of it shattering everywhere forcefully in a huge explosion of fire. Tony is thrown back into the wall behind him as Peter is flung away from the device, chemicals from the interior splattering all over him. Peter hits a nearby lab table and falls roughly to the floor while Tony slumps down to the floor, dazed. The blue light that had shone from the device dies away as the sprinklers rain down, dousing out the flames and cooling the device.

Peter groans opening his eyes slowly. His whole body feels like it hurts but when he looks down at his hands he gasps. They are covered in blood from cuts made by the flying bits of metal. Large pieces of metal still piercing his skin and embedded in him. Against his better judgement Peter quickly pulls them out, gasping as one that had gone completely through comes out with a wet squishy sound. Blood is pouring down from all the open wounds and joining the growing puddle on the ground.

Peter presses his hand down to try and stop the bleeding before his hand feels weird, almost tingly. He looks down at his hand and gapes when he sees the skin stitching itself back together, the wounds were all just closing themselves up. His healing factor had never been this fast before and he doesn’t even know what to think about it, so he just doesn’t. 

He jumps to his feet looking over to where Tony was and sees him sitting on the ground rubbing his head. Peter runs over to him and kneels down next to him. “Are you okay?” Peter asks worriedly.

Tony just nods his head looking at him with narrowed eyes before he closes his them. Something about Peter looks off to Tony, but he’s not sure what. Peter sees the profusely bleeding cut on his forehead and uses his hands to hold Tony still, swatting his hands out of the way when he tries to push Peter away. “I’m fine it’s just a little cut from some of the debris that was thrown,” he says trying to be reassuring while getting up to his feet.

Peter had just pushed him down onto the couch and was looking at the cut when the veins in his arms start to turn a glowing light blue, it goes down his hands and palms and before Peter knows it Tony’s cut is stitching itself together. 

Tony feels a tingly feeling in his forehead and swats Peters hand away before realizing his head doesn’t hurt anymore. Tony looks at his reflection in one of the picture frames hanging on the wall and sees that other than the blood on his face and in his hair, there’s nothing else there. Not even so much as a paper cut sized wound. 

Tony turns around and stares at Peter mouth opening and closing as he tries to think of what to say. Then he realizes what’s off, Peter doesn’t have a scratch on him. He has a lot of blood on him, but no wounds.

Peter wrings his hands together and shifts from foot to foot before looking back to Tony, “Yeah I don’t know what that was.” At Tony’s incredulous look and some more gaping Peter jokes, “Since you clearly don’t know what to say, then thank you usually works.” Peter smiles a little before it drops from his face and he looks back down to his now pinkish colored hands.

—-

Tony sighs rubbing his face, he has done every test he could possibly think of and even brought Bruce and Cho in to try and help him, and he still doesn’t know what’s up with Peters new healing powers. He has a strong hunch that it’s a minor side effect of the chemicals and the device exploding inches from Peters face, and the blue light that emanated from the device upon exploding but he doesn’t know why he got them.

They even took a quick trip around the tower and had Peter test it out on a couple employees with minor cuts and scrapes, after they’d blindfolded the employee of course. They’d asked anyone willing to test a new healing device to come up to them and they’d actually gotten a large number of volunteers, but all that did was confirm Peter does in fact still have these new powers. 

Tony’s theory is that when the chemicals splashed on Peter and the blue light shone on him it baked? the powers into his body. Maybe the spider powers made him more adaptable to getting new powers? He doesn’t know and he’s been up for days. Helen’s calling Peter a miracle and Tony still doesn’t know what to do with this. He definitely thinks he needs to keep running different tests.

Tony finally sits Peter down to talk about it and they agree about pretty much everything, how Peter had probably gotten the powers and that they need to keep an eye on him. And that Peter can’t tell or show anybody this. The wrong person seeing could be catastrophic, and that’s not even considering that Ross would love to get his hands on Peter if he found out about just the healing powers. If Ross found out about the healing powers and the spider powers- he’d probably stop at nothing to find him.

So for now, they decide to just go through their normal routines. There’s not much they can do about it anyways, these powers are a part of Peter now. 

—-

In a small apartment in Manhattan a man is locking his door, all five locks. His family calls him paranoid but they don’t know everything, or about that psycho that’s been threatening him and getting in his face everywhere. Even in stores or restaurants.

That psycho is his previous lab associate, they both work at Stark Industries and have been working on a project together but his coworker had been trying to turn it into a weapon. He had shut down the project after he had found out and the other man had been harassing him ever since. Even breaking into his apartment one night and attacking him to try and make him give up the original blueprints they had made, luckily he didn’t know that they had been destroyed already. After that he had decided to put more locks on his door, just to be sure it couldn’t be kicked in again without more difficulty.

Joe Martinez rubs his eyes tiredly before walking in the direction of his bedroom, freezing when he hears a knock on his door.

“I have a delivery here for Joseph Martinez, I’m sorry I didn’t deliver it earlier I didn’t see it had gotten stuck under my seat!” A man yells through the door.

Joe sighs with relief before walking over to the door and looks out the peep hole to see a middle aged man in a delivery uniform holding a box. Joe unlocks the door and begins to pull it open. 

The door swings back hitting him in the face, his nose cracking and immediately bleeding from the force of the door hitting his nose. Joe stumbles back and puts his hand to his nose gasping before looking up at the man, “What the hell are you doing!” Joe shouts angrily at the delivery man.

The man steps inside and closes the door behind himself. He walks towards Joe and grins before pulling a large knife out of a sheath Joe hadn’t seen before.

Joe doesn’t even get a chance to shout for help before the man is attacking him and shoving him back against the wall, the big delivery mans hand held tightly over his face. Joes eyes are wide as he struggles and sees the man bring the knife back and swing it down towards him. Joe shuts his eyes tightly and just hopes it goes quickly.

—- 

The big man smiles down at the body lying on the ground, blood pooling out around him. He can hear sirens in the distance and can only assume a neighbor had heard something and called the police. 

The man calmly walks back into the bedroom and pulls a box out from under the bed, a small handgun is sitting inside with some bullets. He pulls the gun out and smiles, this is always his favorite part.

The man brings the gun up to his head and pulls the trigger, his body falling to the floor with a loud thump. He feels a flying sensation, like he’s being flung through the air before he feels his mind come back to his actual body. He sucks in a breath before shooting up from his bed and grins to himself.

Now there’s nothing to stop him, Joe is dead and he had found some remnants of their little project hidden away in their lab. 

And no one will even suspect it was him who had killed Joe because it hadn’t really been him, the delivery man had killed Joe.

He walks out into his kitchen seeing the pieces to his work spread out on the counter and smirks to himself, he has so much work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will be my first multi chapter story so I’m very excited! If you liked it so far and you wanna, let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
